Turn Me On
by klswhite
Summary: What happens when Laura goes out of town? How does Robbie cope?


**Turn Me On**

 **True confession time, my smut has been broken. On my flight earlier today, a song by Norah Jones popped into rotation (Turn Me On). For some reason, it made me think of what Robbie would be like without Laura around. Then I thought of how he might SHOW her how much he missed her and this happened.**

He sat alone in their new home. It was the first time he'd been alone in it for a weekend. It was the first time he'd been alone at all since they'd become a couple. Before them, he'd spent a lot of weekends alone. He'd forgotten how lonely it could be. At least back then, there was the prospect of work to cheer him.

The only positive thing about her being gone was food. He'd eaten all of the things that caused her to frown when he ate them. But somehow that had actually made it less enjoyable. Part of the fun was having her give him that look. The look which was equal parts scary and thrilling. He would never tell her, of course.

She was due home any time now. He looked around making sure he'd done everything she'd asked him to do. She'd offered to make him a list and he told her he would remember. His phone buzzed and he smiled; a simple message, " _5 minutes away."_

He would have been annoyed with her texting while driving but he knew her well enough to know she was stopped at the stop sign sending it. Giving him a last notice in case he wasn't finished cleaning up after his bachelor weekend.

If only she knew it had been a sad bachelor weekend. He tried to read and found he couldn't concentrate. There'd been a match on the telly but found he couldn't focus without her curled next to him reading some incomprehensible medical document. Even Monty had deserted him, probably seeking out companionship of a different sort with her gone.

Her five minute warning was actually helpful. It gave him the time he needed to put his last few pieces in place. He lit the candles on the table, opened the wine, checked on the plates in the oven then walked to the door and threw it open.

Her car was just pulling into the drive as he stepped out of the house. A large smile broke across his face as she got out of the car.

"The wanderer returns."

She laughed as she closed the door, "If you say anything about my clothes I might just get back into my car"

"Does a comment about how much better they would look on a heap in the floor qualify?"

She blushed opening the boot of her car, "Well that might be an acceptable comment." He pulled her to him kissing her deeply. "Robbie, what will the neighbors think?"

"They will think I love you very much and can't keep my hands off you."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled, "Is that so?"

Lowering his head, he kissed her again. "Very much so and unless you want me to have my way with you on the boot of your car, I suggest we take this inside."

"Grab my things, I'll meet you inside."

He took her bags from the boot then closed it firmly. Following her into the house he admired the view of her dress hugging her curves.

He heard her gasp as she entered the house. She turned to him, "What happened to taking me on the boot of my car?"

Dropping her bags he walked past her and blew out the candles. Then he went into the kitchen and turned off the oven. "This was all planned before I saw you. My plan was to seduce you, make you never want to go away without me again."

"And now, what is your plan?"

Taking her hand, he gently pulled her in the direction of the stairs, "Now you've turned me on. So I am going to take you upstairs and carry on with the last bit of my plan."

"How did me coming home turn you on?"

"Simply by being you." He dropped her hand and started climbing. Looking over his shoulder he gave her a heated look, "Are you coming Laura?"

Blinking once, surprised at him, she smiled, "Right behind you."

He waited for her at the top of the stairs. His position allowed him a perfect view down her dress, lace and skin on display. "I missed you."

She smiled, "I was only gone for two nights."

Pulling her to him, he bent to taste the skin of her neck, "It felt longer."

She turned them, walking backwards toward their bedroom. His hands bunched the fabric of her dress, pulling up. He stepped away from her to pull the dress over her head then let it drop to the ground. Turning her he made quick work of the clasp of her bra. As it fell his hands replaced it, molding her breasts.

She pushed back to him when his hands covered her breasts. A sigh of pleasure escaped as his lips sucked at her shoulder. All the while, he continued marching them toward the bed. She hooked her fingers into the sides of her knickers, pushing them down. They slid to the ground as they walked.

At the edge of the bed, he turned her again. Placing his knee on the foot of the bed he lowered them both to the mattress. She tried to pull him to her but he escaped easily, kissing his way down her body. Teeth, tongue and lips blazed a trail. Where his mouth wasn't, his hands were.

She gave into the sensations, let him do what he so clearly needed to do. His mouth at her center made her cry out. A sharp gasp echoing through the room. It spurred him on as he parted her silky folds with his fingers. His tongue rasping up the heart of her made her push up. He forced her hips down as he pushed his face deeper into her.

Her smell surrounded him. All of his unease from his weekend alone evaporated. He surrendered to the sensations. Listening to her sounds, he knew when she was close and eased off, letting her cool only to bring her to the brink again. He would gladly have stayed just like this for the entire night.

She pulled at his hair. She needed more, needed more than this knife's edge of ecstasy, "Robbie, please."

He could hear the agony in her voice. It sounded similar to what he'd felt all weekend. Slipping his fingers inside her, he moved his tongue up, sucking her in. Her legs tightened around him, the pleasure he'd been keeping at bay slammed into her and she cried out.

With his free hand, he unfastened his pants, pushing them down roughly. She was still climaxing as he pulled his fingers from her. Her scream was short lived as he smothered her with his weight. His lips covered hers, swallowing her scream as he snapped his hips forward, immersing himself into her velvety softness.

He could feel the lingering effects of her climax, squeezing against his length. She wrapped her arms around him, pushing up to his kiss. Wrapping her legs around him, she started moving against him. He met her thrusts, eagerly, pushing harder.

They set a hard, fast pace. As Robbie started to falter Laura lowered her legs and pushed on him. He wrapped his arms under her and rolled them. She pushed up, astride his body, and starting moving. His hands squeezed her thighs, pushing up to her, driving himself deeper into her.

He could feel the beginning of another climax building within her. Raising one of his hands, he stroked against her. The tightening quickened into a steady pulse. She cried out, her head falling back. Bracing her hands on his chest, she rode him harder and faster. He continued to push up, watching as the blush spread across her chest.

She was whimpering, begging for release. Leaning forward, she trapped his hand between them, grinding against it. He sat up slightly taking her breast into his mouth, suckling at it. She leaned into him, pushing him onto the bed, pulling his head to hers for a bruising kiss.

Pulling his hand free, he grasped her hips, pulling her down. He thrust into her, faster, chasing his own release, hoping to take her with him. She continued to move over him. Flexing her internal muscles, she pulled against him and with one last push he gave in. He spilled inside her.

As he pulsed, he pushed her over the edge. Her muscles squeezed along his length, milking him. He cried out in pure pleasure as she collapsed in a heap over him. Neither moved, the mere act of breathing had become an almost impossible task.

Laura recovered first, peppering his chest with tender kisses. "Do you promise to treat me like this every time I go away?"

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head. "Not if you plan to go away more frequently."

They lay silently, enjoying the aftermath of their love making, "Are you OK Robbie?"

"Did I not feel OK to you?"

She pushed up slightly, meeting his eyes. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

He kissed her tenderly, "I really did miss you, Laura."

"It's not like I haven't gone away before."

He shook his head, "Not since we moved in together. I was a bit lost without you."

"I figured you'd have a weekend of eating chips and watching football."

"I tried but without you here to scold me for my unhealthy eating habits or curl up beside me while watching football, it wasn't the same." She smiled at him, a sappy, loving smile. "To pass the time, I planned a special evening for you."

"Special?"

"Takeaway from your favorite restaurant, a great bottle of wine then this."

"I'm very sorry I ruined your plan."

He laughed, "The best part of a good plan is its ability to be adjusted."

"Good plan, Mr. Lewis."

"Care to experience the rest of it now?"

She kissed his chest, "Nothing says we can't still have your plan. You could try your hand at seducing me."

"No, no, Dr. Hobson, I think you should try your hand at seducing me."

Rolling off him she laughed, "That's a plan I can support." She walked naked to the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later wrapped in her dressing gown. Seeing him still prone on the bed she shook her head. "Come on, you have to feed me. I can't be expected to seduce you on an empty stomach."

He watched her, a calm, he hadn't felt in days, working its way through him. "Go on down, love. I'll be there in a few minutes."

She waved as she walked out of the bedroom. He heard on the stairs as he pulled himself out of the bed. He cleaned himself up then dressed in his pajamas, no need to make it harder to get naked later. He padded down the stairs barefoot. He saw Laura on the patio and headed to the kitchen. Opening the oven he confirmed their dinner was still warm.

He relit the candles and poured the wine. At the opening of the patio doors, he turned to her. Wrapped in her arms was an overly large tabby cat, another wanderer had returned.

 _Like a flower waiting to bloom_

 _Like a lightbulb in a dark room_

 _I'm just sitting here, waiting for you to come on home and turn me on_

 _Like the desert waiting for the rain_

 _Like a school kid waiting for the spring_

 _I'm just sitting here waiting for you to come on home and turn me on_

 _My poor heart it's been so dark since you've been gone_

 _After all you're the one who turns me off_

 _But you're the only one who can turn me back on_

 _My hifi's waiting for a new tune_

 _My glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes_

 _I'm just sitting here waiting for you to come on home and turn me on_


End file.
